metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Andross 333
thumb|esta mi reina favorita de aniquilara si eres malo con migo |- | Don't stop movin', can you feel the music? |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Nombre real | Andres Alfonso |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Fecha de nacimiento |24 de marzo |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Género |Chamo |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Localización |Venezuela |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Hobbies |jugar alos juegos de metroid hacer videos de lego metroid y editar esta wiki |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Juegos favoritos |Metroid ovio 0_0 y cre que solo eso |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Consolas |3DS DSI DSXL Wii PSP Gameboy y Playstation 3 |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Deportes |futball kikimball y basquet |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Gustos |juegos de Metroid y mucho mas |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; "|'Perfil en Metroidover' |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "|Registrado desde |yo no me acuerdo |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; "|'En Metroid' |- | style="font-weight: bold; text-align: right; "| Juegos Metroid | Metroid Prime Trilogy Metroid other m Metroid pero descargado y Super Metroid ovio por que tengo Super Smash Bros Brawl |} |- | |} thumb|mis lagrimas de plasma te atacaran sino no eres de comfiar thumb|se mi amigo Eescucha esto Fruta en la biosfera.png Desbrachian siendo visto en primera persona.jpg Groganch siendo visto en primera persona.jpg Samus disparando al groganch.PNG Samus combatiendo contra un groganch.png Artwork del aazelion.PNG Aazelion en phaaze.jpg Gripper en metroid other m.jpg Modelo-kyratian.png Modelo-súper zebesiano.png 1076759-1276316055-MetroidLogo.png Metroidtitle.png Noxus.jpg Fragata Orpheon Brawl.jpg Tanque de reserva.jpg Traje Zero Dinasty Warriors arte.jpg Weavel trophy.jpg Saco aqua en la fragata orpheon.JPG Saco aqua en la fragata orpheon1.JPG Shriekbats en las ruinas chozo.png Metroid-Title-screen-logo.jpg Mphunters first hunt logo.jpg Metroid Fusion.png Logo.jpg Metroid2 returnofsamus.jpg Super-metroid-logo.jpg Wiimetroidprimeotherm.jpg Metroidoriginal.png Metroid Other M SS1.jpg MetroidPrimeHunters.jpg I 5157.jpg A0964df4fe9ecdc4c4a5332d22fd8ed9-400x0-ka.jpg 42591520070522 150240 0 big.jpg Metroi10.jpg Metroid-prime-pinball-logo.jpg Metroid Prime Wallpaper.jpg Pr ridley m1 thm.jpg Metroid-prime-3-7.jpg Gorea ingame.png '-A mi siempre me comenso a gustar super mario luego me gusto zelda lugego skylanders bueno entienden todos los juegos que salen nuevos pero un dia no salio ninguno nuevo yo aburrido sin saber qual sera algun dia mi juego favorito ok pero esto tambien sale donde dice SOBRE MI bueno yo pasaba video a video y encontre uno extrano que decia Samus Aran en half life 2 parte 4 como yo un nino de 9 anos siempre busco imformacion de lo que me gusta conoci other m fue el primero que me compraron y un dia en mi 3ds descargue metroid original y luego me compraron prime triology pero antes que pasara todo esto creia que metroid era un juego asqueroso pero les digo algo nunca dudes antes de tener pruevas pero no se metroid tiene una clasede fuersa que me atrae porque an salido nuevos juegos y digo que muchos y me sigue gustando creo que me va a gustar para toda la vida' '-cuando sepa subir un video a internet les voy a decir a todos ustedes para que los vean' Sobre mi a mi no me gustaba metroid asta que un dia vi un video en youtube de metroid lamado samus aran en half life 2 y ahora soy el mejor fan de metroid aunque solo tenga solo tenga solo 3 juegos es el 4to mejor juego de nintendo pero para mi es el 1ero Images.jpg Descarga.jpg Samus 1.jpg Samus 070615d-l.jpg Metroid prime bg.jpg 180px-Rostro de Samus.png 640px-1611027metroid-saga-copia-1-.jpg 210px-Darksuit Artwork.png Images (1).jpg I 5157.jpg A0964df4fe9ecdc4c4a5332d22fd8ed9-400x0-ka.jpg 42591520070522 150240 0 big.jpg Metroi10.jpg Rhedogian lanzando un láser.jpg Melissa con un metroid.jpg Madeline Bergman en Metroid Other M.jpg Madeline siendo capturada.png Madeline hablando con Samus.png Madeline junto al cadáver de MB.png Melissa empieza a desarrollar emociones.png Melissa Bergman con unos metroid.png Fruta en la biosfera.png Desbrachian siendo visto en primera persona.jpg Groganch siendo visto en primera persona.jpg Samus disparando al groganch.PNG Samus combatiendo contra un groganch.png Artwork del aazelion.PNG Aazelion en phaaze.jpg Gripper en metroid other m.jpg Modelo-kyratian.png Modelo-súper zebesiano.png 1076759-1276316055-MetroidLogo.png Metroidtitle.png Noxus.jpg Fragata Orpheon Brawl.jpg Tanque de reserva.jpg Weavel trophy.jpg Saco aqua en la fragata orpheon.JPG Saco aqua en la fragata orpheon1.JPG Shriekbats en las ruinas chozo.png Metroid-Title-screen-logo.jpg Mphunters first hunt logo.jpg Metroid Fusion.png Logo.jpg Metroid2 returnofsamus.jpg Super-metroid-logo.jpg Wiimetroidprimeotherm.jpg Ssbb-logo.jpg Metroidoriginal.png Metroid Other M SS1.jpg MetroidPrimeHunters.jpg I 5157.jpg A0964df4fe9ecdc4c4a5332d22fd8ed9-400x0-ka.jpg 42591520070522 150240 0 big.jpg Metroi10.jpg Metroid-prime-pinball-logo.jpg Metroid Prime Wallpaper.jpg 15 04.jpg Weavel2.jpg '' ''frame|seremos heroes en mis historias Mi entretenimiento gracias a -Sylux mi mejor amigo en metroidover es el mundo de los suenos es de lo mejor pero no solo me e unido a sus blogs tambien a los de Borsux otro de mis mejores amigos en metroidover y muchos como jugar metroid en el videojuego y metroid en la vida real pero tambien gracias a Javier-Metroid otro de mis mejores amigos en metroidover dibujar pero si supiera subir dibujos lo aria pero alguien muy importante mi jefe supremo Metrox me inspiro a crear una wikia se llama wikia nintendofex Samus 333 16:16 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Juegos Metroid favoritos thumb|en mis historias soy Samus de genero masculino dime cual personaje vas a ser * metroid other m * metroid prime 3 * metroid prime 2 juegos que quiero de metroid los juegos de metroid que quiero para navidad son metroid prime hunters pero me gusta un poco metroid zero mission